Love Hurt's Trailer
by ThisIsWhatLoveIs
Summary: Sharpay & Troy fell in love in high school, their world fell apart as graduation came around. Sharpay was forced to leave before graduation, Troy doesn't know who to turn to. Sharpay and Troy meet again in the future, but everything isnt what it seems.
1. Trailer

_**Love Hurt's (TRAILER)**_

_**This is Sharpay**_

_Sharpay; (Drunk, dancing on the table in a club, removes her bra & underwear) YEAAHHH BAAABBYYY!_

_**This is Troy**_

_Troy; (Sitting at home with his wife, watching TV) I love you Gabby._

_Gabriella; (Smiles up at him) I love you too._

_Troy; (Leans down & pecks her lips)_

_**In High School...**_

_Sharpay; (Walks up to Troy & nudges him) Hey Troysie!_

_Troy; Hey! There's my favourite girl! (Wraps his arms around her waist & twirls her around, laughing)_

_Sharpay; TROY PUT ME DOWN! (Laughing also)_

_Troy; (Smiles) Never._

_**They were best friends, maybe more...**_

_Troy; (Hugging Sharpay under a tree, looking up at the sky) I'll miss you Shar..._

_Sharpay; me too... (Tightens her grip around his waist)_

_Troy; (Kisses her head, smells her strawberry scented shampoo & closes his eyes) you'll have a good life ahead of you. So don't worry._

_Sharpay; so will you. You'll be playing with the NBA before you know it. (Looks up at him)_

_Troy; and you'll be staring on Broadway, where I can come and watch your shows. (Looks into her eyes)_

_Sharpay; (Leans up & kisses him)_

_**She left just before graduation...**_

_Sharpay; (About to knock on Troy's door, can't do it & runs towards her car, get's in & drives away)_

_**Leaving him questioning his feelings...**_

_Troy; (Mad & upset, tears up the note & looks at a picture of him & Sharpay)_

_**5 Years later she became a stripper on Hollywood Blvd...**_

_Sharpay; (Wearing a small, tight, black, off the shoulder dress. With a brown wig & black stiletto's. Slowly walks up to a car on the side of the street) Hey baby, wanna take a ride? (Winks)_

_**and he became a successful business man...**_

_Troy; (Walks into his glass office, hands some paper work to his secretary & leans back in his chair) Life. Is. Good._

_Gabriella; (Comes up behind him, covers his eyes) Guess who?_

_Troy; (Smiles) My gorgeous wife?_

_Gabriella; (Uncovers his eyes) hm. You guessed correctly. (Kisses him)_

_**But what happens if they meet?**_

_Troy; (Looks at Sharpay, who's dress is torn & she's almost asleep at the bar) Excuse me?_

_Sharpay; (Groans, slightly looks up) what do you want? Money? Sex? Whatever it is ill give it to you._

_Troy; (Laughs a little) No i'm married. I just want to help you._

_Sharpay; (Looks up at him) I don't need anyone's help._

_Troy; (Shocked) S-Sharpay?_

_Sharpay; Yeah, who's asking?_

_**And fall in love all over again?**_

_Troy; (Lays her in her bed) Get some sleep Shar. For me at least. Ill still be here in the morning to make sure you're okay. (Kisses her forehead, looks into her eyes)_

_Sharpay; (Looks back into his) Ill get some sleep. (Turns on her side so she's not facing him & hears the door shut)_

_**Find out in...**_

_**Love Hurt's. (Part one coming on the 11/02/12) **_


	2. Chapter One: Prom?

**Chapter One: The High school Years**

It was a beautiful, bright & sunny morning in the small town of Albuquerque, New Mexico. A gorgeous blonde arose from her bed, stretching out her arms until she couldn't stretch them further. She rose from her bed, standing in front of her mirror; she began to check herself out making sure every part of her body had no imperfections.

Sharpay; (Smiles) Perfection as usual (Looks at her hair) Hmm... what shall we do with you today? (Walks over to her dresser & sits down) Hair up? (Pulls her hair up) Hair down? (Put's her hair down) I think...hair up today. (Ties her hair in a high ponytail)

_**-The phone rings-**_

Sharpay; (Shouts) I'll get it! (Runs down the stairs in her bright pink PJ'S & picks up the phone)

**Phone conversation:**

_**Troy- Guess who? (Smiles)**_

_**Sharpay- Troysie! Are you coming to pick me up today? (Giggles)**_

_**Troy- (Getting into his car) Yes, i'm literally getting into my car right now so if you're not ready then hurry up! I'll be over in 10. **_

_**Sharpay- (Smiles) Okay, see you soon. (Hangs up)**_

Sharpay; (Quickly runs upstairs, looks in her closet, grabs a plain white t-shirt with pink shorts & a white pair of converse) Hmm.. This better look good (Puts her outfit on, looks in the mirror at her short but tanned legs & shrugs) Looks good to me! (Grabs her pink bag, runs downstairs & out the front door)

Troy; (Pulls up outside her house, waves through the car window & unlocks the other door for Sharpay) Get in or we're gonna be late!

Sharpay; (Laughs) I'm not worried about being late. (Gets in & closes the door)

Troy; (Leans over, kisses her cheek softly & starts the engine) Here we go... (Drives to school)

Sharpay; (Looks at Troy's features, his deep blue eyes, his gorgeous sandy brown hair & those soft plump lips that she'd wished kissed her mouth instead of her cheek) So who are you taking to prom?

Troy; Probably Gabby. She's wanted to go with me all year. (Thinks: If only it was you who wanted to go with me...)

Sharpay; (sighs & looks down at her lap) She's one lucky girl then.

Troy; (Looking for a parking space, see's one & parks into it) Thanks. (Chuckles)

Sharpay; (Looks at him) So I'll meet you here after school?

Troy; (Winks) You know it.

Sharpay; (About to open the door)

Troy; (Coughs)

Sharpay; (Turns to look at him & frowns)

Troy; (Kisses her on the cheek again) Miss you already (Smiles)

Sharpay; (Laughs & gets out) you're funny. (Walks off)

Troy; (watches her) and you're amazing...

_**-Later during lunch-**_

Gabby; (Sitting at the table with Taylor, Chad, Ryan & Kelsi) so you guys are going with each other to prom im guessing?

Chad; Well im definitely going with my girl (Smiles, put's his arm around Taylor & looks down at her)

Taylor; (Looks at him, smiles & kisses him softly) I love you.

Chad; I love you more. (Kisses her again)

Kelsi; Guy's seriously? (Covers her eyes)

Ryan; Im taking my beautiful woman also. (Pecks Kelsi's lips while she's not looking)

Kelsi; (Giggles, removes her hands from her eyes & kisses him)

Gabby; (Sighs, looks over at Troy who is walking towards their table & smiles) Hey!

Troy; (Smiles at her & sits next to her) Hey Gabby. I wanted to ask you something. (Sees Sharpay)

Gabby; (Has a feeling he'll ask her to prom) Go for it! (Smiles)

Troy; (Sees Sharpay looking at him & Gabby) So I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom with me?

Gabby; (Excited) Yes! I'll go to prom with you! (Kisses him)

Troy; (Shocked, looks at Sharpay from the corner of his eye & decides to kiss her back)

Sharpay; (Sad, watches from across the room, gets up & walks out of the cafeteria) Bastard.

Troy; (Sees her go, pulls away & feels bad) Um...yeah so I'll talk to you later then?

Gabby; (A bit taken back) Um sure. (Smiles)

Troy; (Walks out after Sharpay) Sharpay?

Sharpay; (Standing by her locker, crying slightly & trying to fix her makeup)

Troy; (comes up behind her) Shar?

Sharpay; (Doesn't look at him) Why Troy...?

Troy; Why what? (Confused)

Sharpay; You know how much I like you, ever since we first met in kindergarten; I still remember when you kissed me in the sandpit. It was the best moment of my life. You knew I had feelings for you but you used them against me & tried to make me jealous! How dare you! (Slaps him)

Troy; (Shocked, doesn't like seeing her this upset) Shar... im so sorry... (Tries to take her hand)

Sharpay; (Moves backwards) No...Troy. You have Gabby now. I'll just be the friend that's always behind you. Forever. (Turns to walk away)

Troy; (Grabs her wrist, pulls her close to his chest & kisses her)

Sharpay; (Startled, enjoying it but tries to pull away)

Troy; (Pushes her against the lockers, grabs her face & continues to make out with her)

Sharpay; (Gives in, wraps her arms around his neck & feels a tear fall down her cheek)

Troy; (Slowly pulls back, looks at her beautiful face & wipes her tear) Im sorry, I'll explain to Gabby...

Sharpay; No Troy... Go with her. It's better if we just stay friends & when graduation comes around we'll see how things turn out. It's better this way. (Kisses him one last time & walks away)

Troy; (shocked, & doesn't know what to do)

_**What will happen next? Will Troy take Gabby to prom? Will Sharpay get over Troy?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter of 'Love Hurt's'.**_

_**...**_

_Author's note: Sorry it's up so late! I totally forgot about it and only just realised that I hadn't uploaded the first chapter! O.O My bad. :P Next one soon. I promise XD_


End file.
